


Всё, что меня заточает

by hirasava



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Touch-Starved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Никто не прикасается к Джону Ризу





	Всё, что меня заточает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [things which enclose me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229886) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



> Название взято из стихотворения Каммингса "Somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond".

Никто не прикасается к Джону Ризу. Его бьют и пинают, цепляются от страха за пальто, проходят мимо на улице, словно знают, что он — ничто; изо всех сил давят пальцами на выстраданные раны и выискивают секреты; растягивают и трахают его, надеясь, что хотя бы некоторые из этих тайн выйдут наружу.

Никто не прикасается к Джону Ризу без скрытого мотива, без конкретных намерений. Последней была Джессика, и он знает: будь она сейчас жива, тоже бы не притронулась к нему. Не после всего, что он творил.

И во что превратился.

Джон понимает. Порой он сам едва может прикасаться к себе. Он очищает раны, делая вид, будто это чужая кровь и не свою шкуру он зашивает. И если он не слишком осторожничает, то кому какое дело? Никто не увидит плоти Джона, и кого будет волновать, как он обращается со своими мышцами и сухожилиями.

По крайней мере, он так думает.

Впервые, когда Гарольд кладет руку ему на плечо, лишь отличная подготовка не дает Джону напряженно замереть или, и того хуже, вздрогнуть и отшатнуться. Он заставляет себя оставаться спокойным, но не слишком неподвижным, и нормально дышать. И посмотреть, что будет делать Гарольд.

Гарольд ничего не делает. Просто указывает на фотографию на доске и продолжает рассказывать о текущем номере, и, пока он говорит, его пальцы держат фото, а потом телефон.

Джон моргает. Случайное прикосновение явно было призвано всего лишь привлечь его внимание и наверняка вышло неосознанным. Джон не разочарован. Он… возможно, удивлен, но даже это несущественно. Пустяки.

В следующий раз, когда Гарольд на улице хватает его за руку, чтобы указать на новый марокканский ресторан, его пальцы коротко сжимают рукав пальто Джона, прежде чем отпустить.

Затем рука на плече — Гарольд наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в экран компьютера, и на несколько секунд ложится на Джона всей грудью, пока тянется к клавиатуре, и что-то печатает, ведь ему не хватает терпения дождаться, пока Джон освободит для него стул.

Джон после этого еще несколько часов ощущает его тепло, окутывающее, будто одеяло — отчего-то слишком тяжелое, но в то же время утешающее. И неважно, насколько сильно он дергается, — видимо, сбросить его он не может.

После все идет по нарастающей: скольжение пальцев здесь, случайный толчок локтем там, постоянное ощущение тепла от слишком близко стоящего Гарольда, который даже не думает о том, как легко Джон мог бы сломать его, если бы захотел.

Он и не хочет. Правда, довольно скоро он начинает хотеть сломать всех и вся, чего касается Гарольд.

Джон наблюдает за его пальцами, быстро печатающими отрывистое тук-тук-тук — язык, который он едва начал понимать, и ему хочется вырвать клавиатуру из его рук и лечь вместо нее на стол, а потом попросить Гарольда переписать его код, пока он снова не станет целым и исправленным.

Он думает, что если кто и мог бы это сделать, то только Гарольд. И хотя Джон не спрашивает, несмотря на это, чувство отчуждения его все еще не покинуло.

Гарольд хорош в прикосновениях. Джон видел, как он использует их, входя в роль, выражая своим телом уязвимость или высокомерие, интерес или безразличие, не хуже, чем после Агентства, которое готовило к работе под прикрытием. Даже лучше, поскольку он, кажется, делает это бессознательно. Никакого планирования, это просто… случается.

Как случилось с Джоном.

Долгое время он настроен подозрительно и ищет мотивацию Гарольда, гадая, какую игру тот ведет, манипулируя реакцией Джона и его эмоциями, с искусностью, столь же смущающей, сколь и подкупающей. Когда он наконец понимает, что никаких причин нет, разочарование заполняет рот горьким пеплом, оседая на языке, как нерастаявшая таблетка.

Правда в том, что Джон жаждет, чтобы Гарольд что-нибудь захотел от него. Истина же такова, что Гарольд ничего не желает. Не хочет ничего сверх того, что Джон уже дает ему.

К тому моменту, когда Джон истекает кровью стараниями своих бывших коллег, он эгоистично радуется тому, что ему предстоит умереть на руках Гарольда, на заднем сидении его автомобиля, в кольце его рук, пока Гарольд толкает каталку с ним в морг.

К моменту, как Гарольд останавливает таймер бомбы у него на груди, Джон хочет, чтобы тот просто продолжал копаться в проводах, рубашке и костях, пока не доберется до сердца Джона и не возьмет то, что уже принадлежит ему.

Он настолько сосредоточен на этой мысли, что даже не замечает, как у Гарольда трясутся руки, когда он помогает Джону избавиться от жилета, и дыхание его вырывается грубым молитвенным стаккато на каждом выдохе: _«Господи, Господи, Господи»_. Они выбираются из здания, минуя полицию, и пускаются в долгий путь домой, трижды меняя такси, чтобы избежать слежки. Последняя машина высаживает их в шести кварталах от библиотеки, и к тому времени, как они добираются, оба они очень уставшие: Гарольд чисто физически от долгой ходьбы и бесконечного дня, а Джон — от того, что так долго находился вдали. Единственное его желание — упасть на колени рядом с полками и прижаться к пыльным корешкам книг.

— Ну вот, — говорит Гарольд и снова опускает руку на спину Джона, подталкивая его в сторону комнаты с кроватью — мягко и настойчиво. И Джон идет, конечно же, идет, куда бы ни направила его рука Гарольда.

Постельное белье пахнет свежестью, и Джону не хочется пачкать его, поэтому он неуверенно садится, сложив руки на коленях, чтобы ничего не касаться. Он осознает, что делит пространство на зоны, его тело и разум пережили сегодня слишком много, и в то время как Джон через всю комнату следит взглядом за движениями Гарольда, он не понимает их смысл, пока не становится слишком поздно.

— Ладно, давай просто… — говорит Гарольд, стаскивая пальто с плеч Джона и бросая его на соседний стул. Затем руки возвращаются, и пальцы неуверенно замирают на пуговицах рубашки Джона, а глаза смотрят вверх, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом.

Джон задерживает дыхание. У него уходит вечность, чтобы понять: Гарольд ждет _разрешения_. Эта мысль настолько нелепа, можно подумать, будто Джон хоть в чем-то может отказать ему, тем более в этом. Он судорожно выдыхает, ощущая себя большим и неуклюжим под ловкими пальцами Гарольда, и кивает.

Тот несколько секунд смотрит на него, а затем кивает в ответ, хотя, кажется, в основном сам для себя, переводит взгляд на рубашку Джона и расстегивает пуговицы, одну за другой. Джон смотрит на лицо Гарольда и по его выражению определяет каждый синяк и ссадину, которые тот находит — сначала напряженное и сердитое, а потом мягкое, нежное, ласковое, полное чего-то свирепого и беспомощного, и это, несмотря на истощение, заставляет Джона выпрямиться.

— Джон, — произносит Гарольд. —  _Джон_.

Он кладет руки ему на грудь, словно благословляя, словно обещая, и Джон _вздрагивает_.

— Не двигайся, — говорит Гарольд и с трудом встает с кровати, на которой сидел рядом с ним. Его тело неуклюже кривится так, словно больше не желает гнуться. Джон борется с желанием сказать, что и сам может все сделать, но сидит на месте и молчит.

Спустя несколько минут Гарольд возвращается с влажной тряпкой и аптечкой. И методично очищает и бинтует травмы Джона, в процессе полностью снимая с него рубашку.

И это едва выносимо — руки Гарольда на груди и спине, ноги прижимаются к животу, а пальцы ощупывают его ребра, и Джон борется с собой, чтобы сидеть неподвижно, и за шумным дыханием он прячет подавленный стон.

— Все хорошо, Джон, — говорит Гарольд, — все хорошо.

Затем касается затылка — твердое, осторожное прикосновение ладони оседает на коже Джона, как печать, и он падает на колени, сгибается на полу, прижимаясь головой к ногам Гарольда.

— Я держу тебя, — говорит Гарольд — и его голос дрожит. Одна рука так и лежит на шее Джона, а пальцы другой гладят его по волосам медленными успокаивающими круговыми движениями. — Прости, я не… Но сейчас я с тобой.

Джон прячет лицо в коленях Гарольда и позволяет себе поверить, хранит в себе веру, что Гарольд говорит не только словами, но и своими прикосновениями.


End file.
